Caught Under the Mistletoe
by makotobaegi
Summary: Naegi and Chihiro end up getting caught under the mistletoe at a Christmas party


Caught Under the Mistletoe

"I trust you will be there at 6:30, Fujisaki-san?"

Fujisaki flinched slightly at Ishimaru's loud voice. "Y-Yes, I will. And I'll make sure to bring a present as well."

The hall monitor smiled. "Good! See you at Mondo's house!"

The small girl sighed. "He could've told me about this in advance. I could've gotten a good present." She looked at the time. 4:00. "Well, better go to the store."

"Hmmm…."

She wasn't sure what to get, as she didn't know who her present would go to. They were playing a game where Ishimaru would call a number and whoever had that number would go pick a present. So she had no idea who would get it.

She looked at the Christmas themed teddy bears. _Maybe I could get one of these? _As she was about to pick one up, she stopped. _Togami probably wouldn't like this._

She continued looking at presents. _A snow-globe? No, Togami would think that's cheap. A sweater? No, Togami would HATE this. An ornament. No, Togami wouldn't like that either…does Togami like anything?_

As she was thinking, she heard someone say, "Hey, Fujisaki!"

She looked up, and smiled when she saw her good friend, Makoto Naegi. "Naegi, hi!" She smiled.

"You finding a present for the party?" Naegi asked, scanning the ornaments.

"Yeah, but I'm having some trouble…" She muttered.

"Me too!" Naegi grinned.

"I just can't find a present Togami would like."

Fujisaki gasped, a pink blush growing on her face. Oh gosh, I-I'm sorry! I should've let you talk first!"

The luckster chuckled, smiling. "You don't have to apologize. I said the same thing as you, so it's okay."

Fujisaki felt her face grow red. "O-Oh." She picked up a teddy bear. "Well, I doubt Togami will even glance at my present."

Naegi smiled. "Well, see you at the party!" He walked away.

Fujisaki looked down. _What just happened? Why did I feel so…strange around Naegi?_

Fujisaki let out a sigh, walking over to the self-checkout.

"Number 8!"

Asahina stood up, smiling as her eyes scanned the presents. "Ooh!" She said, picking up a medium, square present. She tore it open, and gasped when she saw the pure gold necklace. "Who…?"

Togami smiled. "I brought in that present."

Maizono sighed. "We talked about this last year, Togami…you don't have to bring such expensive gifts."

"Eh?" Togami cocked an eyebrow. "Do you expect me to set foot in such a commoner store such as Target?"

Chihiro giggled, looking down at the present she had got. She had ended up getting a box of donuts from Asahina.

After the game was over, Fujisaki decided to start talking to some of her friends. She walked around for a bit, until she bumped into Naegi.

"N-Naegi! I'm s-so sorry!" She whimpered.

Naegi just smiled, blushing slightly. "It's okay, Fujisaki-san."

They talked for a bit about the holidays and such. Until they were interrupted by a loud laugh.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naegi gasped, looking over at the murderous fiend known as Genocider Syo. "W-What is it? Did someone die?"

Fujisaki couldn't help but chuckle at his comment.

Genocider grinned, pointing above them. "Look up."

Fujisaki gasped when she looked up, her face turning red. "O-Oh god."

Naegi rolled his eyes, even though his face was a deep shade of red. "C-C'mon guys! Nobody does this mistletoe c-crap anymore!"

"Yes, but we do." Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Mondo laughed, "My party, my rules! And my rules say anyone who's caught under the mistletoe HAS to kiss."

Fujisaki looked up at Naegi, biting her lip. In all honesty, she HAD wanted to do it. She had wanted to kiss him. She was finally getting a chance to, but everyone was watching them…

Naegi shrugged. "I guess we have no choice." He muttered, shifting.

Fujisaki braced herself, and she saw Naegi do the same. _Is this his first kiss too?_

Before she knew it, their faces were getting closer and closer, until their lips collided.

Fujisaki just stood there, not wanting the kiss to end. She was slightly disappointed when Naegi pulled away.

"H-Happy now?" Naegi stuttered, avoiding Fujisaki's gaze.

Everyone laughed, and eventually Naegi smiled too. Fujisaki let out a sigh of relief. _It seems he's not angry with me._

Naegi all of a sudden put his hand on her shoulder. "I wanna talk to you for a minute.

Fujisaki blushed as she heard teasing ooo's as her and Naegi walked outside. Naegi seemed to ignore it.

The small girl shivered. Despite her heavy clothing, she was still very cold. Naegi was too.

"Hey, Fujisaki…" Naegi swallowed, looking down.

_Is his face red from the cold? Or is he…blushing?_

"Would it sound weird if I said I got you under the mistletoe on purpose?"

Fujisaki's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"I…I got you under the mistletoe on purpose. To be honest, I've always liked you, Fujisaki." Naegi scratched the back of his head, blushing.

Fujisaki felt her heartbeat speed up. "I-I've always liked you too…"

"Really? Well, wanna try that kiss again?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

The programmer smiled. "Sure."

She closed her eyes as Naegi's lips touched hers, and for a while it seemed like the kiss would never end. Eventually they disconnected, smiling at each other.

"T-Thank you, Naegi." Fujisaki smiled at him softly.

"No problem, Fuji-"

"Guys!" Yamada burst through the door. "You won't believe it! Togami and Syo are under the mistletoe! C'mon, you don't wanna miss this!"

Naegi chuckled as Yamada ran off. He grabbed Fujisaki's hand. "Let's go."

Fujisaki smiled, tears of happiness filling up her eyes as she walked inside with her new boyfriend. One thought filled up her mind.

_I love you, Naegi Makoto._


End file.
